Cardfight Vanguard -Feathers and Blossom
by Fallenstarvader
Summary: Cards aren't just cards they have stories and here is a story about the vanguard "Black Shiver Gavrail" as she goes through an unexpected path and see how her life would change forever
1. Chapter 1

Feathers and Blossoms Chapter 1 – The Encounter

Life to Rescue people in need is her job as an angel from the united sanctuary. In a local Hospital fortress inside the main halls and in the female restroom. As a pink haired angel looked at the mirror wearing a black suit with red lining on her side, and front of her clothes, wearing her black gloves and boots. And she grabs her gear composed off a scissor blade and gear

"It is time to head out" I walked out of the doors about to head as more angels come to see her

"Captain Gavrail status on the misson" as a smaller angel but looks kind of similar to me –kinda-

"I'm going Munkar just do your jobs I can handle this by myself, Take a break you deserved it" I smiles softly to the hard working girl and proceeds to walk to the exit

"Y-yes Mam" She stares at you worried

As i went out the hospital doors all she see is sky and cloud in the fortress

"Time to Fly" She starts to fly away from the with my scissor blade in hand and I proceeds to fly my mission is to scout the nation Zoo. To check the people there

After 1 to 2 hours I arrive to the nation of Zoo the first time I actually come I don't it is bad I just don't like bugs. Looking around it is a nice view very peaceful

"wahhhh!" I heard a weird voice sounds like a cricket crying even If it is a bug I will muster the courage to go help. I start to fly down and see a weird bug with a flute

I approach it "H-hey you okay" I stare at it

The bug grab its flute and starts blowing the flute and it makes a big sounds and I cover my ears

-It hurts-

"ahhhh! What are you doing!?" I suddenly kneel down and I dropped my scissor blade I'm hopeless I can't move

A big shadow starts to approach behind the bug, ah a black face with a scissor hand …..

It slowly approach me and I can't do anything, I'm shivering in fear

-I'am going to die ….. I can't do anything –

As the bug is in front of me now and ready to attack, I close my eyes

"I'm sorry"

A suddenly I hear a slash

"…"

'I'm alive?" I slowly open my eyes and see rose petals everywhere and the bug is down defeated

-What is that?-

"Hehe" I hear a soft giggles and I looked back and stared at a girl

"Wow…"

End of Chapter 1

Hey guys Fallen here trying to make a new story and i know it will be stupid but i want some feed back into this and some idea i can implement in this story


	2. Chapter 2

Feathers and Blossom Chapter 2

I stare at a beautiful girl with roses on her skirt and hat ,she dress is more less plants- beautiful….if I was a guy I'll love her, what why I'am talking about love I almost got killed by a bug!?-

"What are you wowing for never seeing me before" she smiles and approached me

"Sorry….. I could not stop staring" -shoot-

"Oh jealous of me it is okay your cute very cute" she had a slight blush and I start to go full red blush

"Whatever what is your name? I'm ahsha" she offered me a hand and gladly accepted it – I owe her-

"Gavrail…..i owe you" I bow to her

And suddenly and pets my head "Hehe no need really but I will take free favors"

I blush more – I can't believe it…..i feel weird- I stood straight up injured still

"Ouch the giga paralyze will take a while to heal …wait you're a nurse?" -Now she noticed my hat…-

"Yes… but not a very good one I take rallying instead of healing" being honest I admit it

"Okay… okay let us go" she takes my scissor blade and procceds to carrying me like a princessfrom my own will

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! They can't see me like this-

"Hehe you are so cute blushing" she proceeds to walk somewhere

"No I'm not" I start to protest for something and I see a small house

"Welcome to my home or scouting home" ahsha smiled and head inside the building and she lay me down to a soft bed –wow…-

"Thanks….you don't have too…" blushing is all I do right now

"Hehe it is my job you will be moving in about 2 days and another day for your wings…" She massages my wings –oh no my favorite spot it feels so good-

"mmm…okay" I start to fall asleep suddenly

"Good night Gavrail"

=======================================Day2==========================================

I can hear whispering…..so I can't open my eyes yet

"Ahsha why did you do that you should let it die"

"I can't it is very special to me" w-what…

Slowly the paralyze shocked me and I passed out

=======================================End chap.2=====================================


End file.
